July
2011 *4th - The song Heli Intro (2007) is remade. *6th - Brandcraft 7.2 is released. *8th - 60 Second Comics 18-47 are released on ComicFury. *18th - Helichoppy version 1.0 is finished. *19th - Work resumes on Block Shot. *21st - Block Shot version 1.5 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. *27th - vivianvideo.com site update (server pages). *31st - The comic series Scrib begins, and episodes 1-11 are released. 60 Second Comics 113 is released. 2010 *1st - 60 Second Comics 85 is released. *2nd - 60 Second Comics 86 is released. *7th - 60 Second Comics 87 is released. *16th - 60 Second Comics 88 is released. *25th - Brandcraft 0.1 is created. *26th - RP City is established. *29th - How to be Annoying with Redstone is released on YouTube. *30th - Having Fun with Secret Friday Update 7 is released on YouTube. 2008 *2nd - UFO was released on RMD. *4th - Happy Fourth of July! is released on RMD. *5th - The song Time Station is created. *12th - A Misc episode is uploaded to Everything Else. *14th - Ask Freee 8 is released, and a Misc episode is uploaded to Everything Else. *19th - Work begins on Maze Make. *23rd - Maze Make version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. *25th - Kitteh Army! is released on RMD. *26th - A Misc episode is uploaded to Everything Else. 2007 *1st - Work begins on Brando, version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. *3rd - Shoo and Box version 3 is finished. *4th - Shoo and Box part 2 version 1 is finished, and goes on hiatus. Work begins on Fox Monster. *5th - Fox Monster version 1, and songs Monster Theme Song, Hidden Song, and Cavern City, are created. *6th - Work begins on the game Medieval Goochies. The songs Castle 1 and Uselessia are created, *7th - Medieval Goochies part 1 is finished. *9th - Medieval Goochies part 2 is finished. *10th - Medieval Goochies part 3 is finished. The songs Uselessia Rock Remix, Electric Volcano, Electric Volcano Sharp Remix, Electric Volcano Space Remix, and Snow Mountain are created. *11th - Medieval Goochies part 4 is finished. The song Electric Volcano Ice Remix is created. *12th - Medieval Goochies part 5 is finished. The songs Big City and Devlon Inc are created. *13th - Development on the game Island Explorer begins. Medieval Goochies part 6 is finished. *14th - Don't Hire Freee 1-5 are released. *17th - The game Island Explorer goes on hiatus. *18th - The songs Island 1, Carnival, and Unknown are created. *22nd - The song Space Base Final Level is created. *25th - The songs Cat and Rabbit Rescue, Unkonw, Good What, House, Road, Town, Chococlate Bunny, Uselessia I Mean Chocolate, Broken Theme, Dragon Wizard Zombie Magic Pie King Frito, and Joe are created. *26th - The song Freaky Sweet is created. *27th - Work begins on Cat and Rabbit Rescue. *28th - The song Freaky Sweet 2 is created. *29th - Work begins on Racing Game. The song Lava Level is created. *30th - Work begins on Peaceville, but goes on hiatus the same day. The song Oh Yeahaahhaha is created. *31st - Racing Game version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. 2006 *6th - Mario Comic volume 3 is created. 2005 *? - Locoboy and Goocheyman 1 - 63 are created over the course of about 2 weeks sometime this month. 2002 *July 21 - Day and Night and Indian Areas are created, the first known computer arts by Brandon Vivian. 1993 *20th - Ian Beattie is born.